What's in Bella's Closet?
by SqueakyZorro
Summary: Uh-oh! Charlie wonders why Bella's light is still on, and Edward has to hide - fast. What does he find in Bella's closet? VERY short script for Fanchinima animated video, shown at the TwiFicMeetUp in Las Vegas, June 9, 2012.


**What's in Bella's Closet?**

by SqueakyZorro

for TwiFicMeetUp

Fanchinima presentation

A/N: I try to avoid notes before the story, but this one needs just a touch of explanation. I wrote this script for an animated video that was shown at the TFMU in Las Vegas. It needed to be short, due to the amount of work involved in even a short animation and time constraints at the MeetUp, and they asked that it take place in one room with only Edward and Bella and perhaps one other character - and that it be rated PG-13, darn it. This is what I came up with. It got a few laughs in Vegas, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

_~WiBC?~_

_Scene: Bella's bedroom. After dark; lamp gives rather dim light. Bella and Edward are cuddling and kissing, lying on Bella's bed._

_The sound of footsteps is heard. Both of them look up._

_Edward: _It's Charlie.

_Bella: _The closet—quick!

_Edward rushes to the closet and hides._

_A knock is heard._

_Bella: _Come on in, Dad.

_Charlie opens the door and leans against the doorjamb; he's in his uniform._

_Charlie: _Just saying goodnight. I saw your light was still on.

_Bella, skeptical but humoring him:_ 'Night. There's some meatloaf in the fridge if you're hungry.

_Charlie:_ Thanks, Bells. I got something at the diner, so I'll save that for tomorrow. I'm beat. Sleep well.

_Bella: _You, too, Dad.

_Charlie leaves and shuts the door behind him._

_Bella (loud whisper): _Edward? You can come out now.

_Edward emerges from the closet holding a large box, a confused look on his face._

_Edward (even tone, slowly): _Bella? What's this?

_Bella (looks and sounds surprised): _I don't know. I've never seen that before.

_Edward opens the box and pulls out a "sexy alien" costume with a low sweetheart neckline and a very short skirt; he looks intrigued. Bella blushes fiercely._

_Edward: _Halloween is months away, love. Did you have other plans for this? I have to say, you'd look amazing in it, but I'm not sure I want other men to see you like that.

_Bella: _Edward! I did not get that, for Halloween or anything else! I have no idea where it came from.

_While Bella's been talking, Edward reaches into the box and removes a pair of thigh-high silver boots. He looks from them to Bella's legs and half-smiles._

_Edward: _Your legs would look absolutely delectable in these.

_Bella (blushes even more): _I am _not_ wearing that—or those boots. None of it's mine.

_Edward notices one more thing in the box—a smaller box with the word "probe" printed on it. He opens the box, looks inside, then quickly drops it back in the larger box with a vaguely horrified look on his face. (To keep PG-13 rating, audience does not see the smaller box's contents.)_

_Bella, blushing as red as she can possibly get, gasps then says: _ I would never—that's not—

_Edward moves the box so he can sit on the bed, facing Bella._

_Edward (softly, clearly uncomfortable): _Bella? Maybe we should talk...about our...expectations and...desires. I said we'd _try_, and I have nothing against some role-playing if you'd like that, but...

_Bella interrupts: _Honestly, Edward, I didn't get this. I have no idea how it got into my closet.

_Edward takes her hands:_ It's all right. I'm...surprised, but having...fantasies is nothing to be embarrassed about. I've had a few myself.

_Bella had started to interrupt again but is distracted by his last words:_ You have? Um...about me? What kind of fantasies?

_Edward looks down, shy, but soon looks up again and says softly: _Yes, about you—always about you. In our meadow...my piano...

_Bella's intrigued. She tilts her head and whispers: _Me, too. Always you. In the meadow...and the shower...

_Edward raises a brow and smiles slowly and seductively:_ Why, Ms. Swan, the shower?

_Bella, a bit embarrassed but not giving ground: _Mr. Cullen, the piano?

_Their eyes stay locked for a moment, and then Edward glances at the box._

_Edward (matter-of-factly at first, then stumbling a bit): _So, you don't want to be a sexy alien trying to...to probe me?

_Bella (loudly): _No!

_At that moment, laughter is heard offscreen, and Edward's head jerks sharply toward the window. He mutters: _Emmett!

_He looks irritated, but then a reluctant smile appears on his face as he turns back to Bella._

_Edward: _Emmett and Alice rigged this. Alice saw that I'd have to hide in the closet tonight, and Emmett bought the costume and...accessories and hid the box earlier. They wanted us to talk more about our...physical relationship before we try to...to...

_Bella (dryly):_ To consummate our vows?

_Edward (grinning): _Exactly.

_Understanding dawns on Bella's face, and she starts giggling._

_Bella (between giggles):_ Well, I guess it did break the ice. C'mere and tell me more about this piano idea.

_Edward moves to lie next to Bella again, cuddling her._

_Edward (looking to the window):_ Not until my interfering, nosy brother and sister are out of earshot.

_More laughter from offscreen, then Emmett's voice: _Mission accomplished!

_Edward and Bella laugh softly. _

_Edward:_ They're gone.

_He kisses her; she returns the kiss. After a moment, she pulls back._

_Bella (smiles): _Sooo...let's start with the meadow. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.

_Edward smiles back._

_Fade._

___~WiBC?~_

__A/N: Short, I know. But it was fun! :)


End file.
